<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A woman over him by TheLadyOrTheTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393574">A woman over him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger'>TheLadyOrTheTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awkward dorks in love [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental conversation with Sera inspires Alissa Trevelyan to try something new with Cullen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awkward dorks in love [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/303492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A woman over him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slow day. Or as slow as possible while a war raged on. Still, decisions have been made, letters sent, training exercises performed, and there was nothing more to be done. Alissa Trevelyan was willing the time away catching up with her friends. After a long chat with Bull in the tavern, she made it upstairs to talk with Sera for a while.</p><p>“Your Inquisitorialness,” Sera greeted her with a smirk.</p><p>“Your Red Jenny-ness.” Alissa made a little theatrical bow. “So what have you been up to?”</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” The elf looked at her skeptically.</p><p>“I’m… not sure. Will Vivienne be complaining to me?”</p><p>Sera scratched her chin, as if she had to think about it deeply.</p><p>“Nope. Not this time.”</p><p>“That’s good. I can deal with anyone else. Actually, I haven’t had to deal with anyone in regards to your pranks in a long time.”</p><p>“I’m working outside of the Inquisition for now. But don’t think I won’t change that if someone does something stupid here.”</p><p>“I’m sure everyone appreciates that. Especially Cullen.” Alissa remembered the prank she helped Sera pull on him. He was decidedly less than pleased about it. “We’ve talked about most of the people in the Inquisition, but I don’t think you’ve ever told me what you really think about him.”</p><p>“Your Cullen-Wullen? Cully-Wully?” Alissa sighed inwardly at Sera’s tone and choice of words. “Lots of men under him. Needs a woman over him. Because positions.”</p><p>Alissa felt like rolling her eyes, but then a thought struck her.</p><p>“Interesting…” she said.</p><p>“That’s it? No outrage? No complaining that I shouldn’t talk about your bedroom life?” Sera sounded disappointed.</p><p>Ordinarily Alissa would’ve probably said something, but right then, she couldn’t be bothered. There were much more important things she needed to attend to.</p><p>“Nice talking to you, Sera,” she said, turning to walk away.</p><p>“Are you mad or something?” Sera demanded.</p><p>“What? No.” Alissa smiled at her. “I just remembered something. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow.” Sera didn’t sound convinced, but Alissa didn’t have the time to reassure her.</p><p>She took two steps at a time going down, and walked briskly towards the battlements, heading towards Cullen’s tower.</p><p>“I’ve had a very interesting chat with Sera,” she announced after closing the doors.</p><p>“Uh-oh. Should I be worried?” Cullen asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I dare say, you may even be grateful to her. I know I am,” she said, walking towards him and leaning against his desk.</p><p>“This I have to hear,” Cullen responded, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Welllll… She made a curious observation. Said that you have so many men under you that you need a woman over you.”</p><p>Cullen shook his head and laughed.</p><p>“Of course she did. I wouldn’t expect anything different from her.”</p><p>“Here’s the thing - in our professional relationship I’m definitely above you, but in our private life it’s always you above me. Not that I don’t enjoy that thoroughly,” Alissa hastily assured, “but I think we could perhaps switch things up a bit.”</p><p>Cullen straightened up, looking thoughtful, his brows drawn together.</p><p>“You’ve never…?” His eyes darted, as if he was searching his memories deeply. “You’re right!” he finally exclaimed. “You were never on top. How did that happen?” He sounded positively shocked.</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>“This is a travesty! I’ve treated you pitiably.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve always been more than happy with what we did.” Alissa was surprised that he was taking this so seriously, acting as if he truly did something wrong. “I would just like to try this.”</p><p>“Of course! It’s mad that neither of us has thought of that before, and it took Sera’s stupid joke to make us realize we’ve not done such a simple thing.”</p><p>He got up from his chair and started locking the doors to his tower. Alissa chuckled, amused by his sudden determination.</p><p>“We don’t have to do it now, you know.”</p><p>“But we do. I was going to take a break either way, and this is so much better than a walk over the battlements.”</p><p>“I’d say.” Alissa grinned. “Shall I go up then?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so. This room has served us well in the past, but for this we should have a bed.”</p><p>Alissa cast her eyes about the room, remembering every time they quickly fucked in its confines. They made love that first time in Cullen’s loft, but what happened in the office below it, was not that. It was always fast and intense. Always before one of them had to leave. She’s been sat on the desk, because even laying down would take too much time. She’s been bent over the desk, fucked from behind so hard that her nails left indentations in the wood. She’s been pressed against every wall and every bookcase. Yes, the office has served them well.</p><p>With one last look, Alissa was climbing the ladder, eager for something entirely different. Her earlier daydreaming meant that she wasn’t in the loft long before Cullen joined her. She was just unclasping her jacket, when she felt his hands on her arms.</p><p>“Allow me.”</p><p>With a nod, she did. When they had a bit more time, Cullen always liked doing that – slowly peeling off layers of her clothing, running his hands over newly bared skin. That meant that most of the time she was left naked, while he remained clothed, and then it was her turn to disrobe him. There was something thrilling in that as well, in being exposed and vulnerable before her lover who still wore all the trappings of his office.</p><p>This time as well, he pushed the jacket off, making sure to brush against her breasts and the insides of her arms, before spinning her around to work on the fastenings of her dress.</p><p>It was rather recently that Alissa started wearing dresses on days when she was fairly certain that she wasn’t going to be leaving in a hurry. She used to opt for a jacket and trousers, thinking that dresses would make her look less serious, less like a leader and more like a young woman who was trying to be pretty, but with the help of Leliana, Josephine and Vivienne she came to realize that she could be feminine and still command respect. Cullen enjoyed that change for entirely unprofessional reasons, which was an added benefit.</p><p>In that very moment he kissed along her spine, as the dress pooled at Alissa’s feet. His progress was impeded by her corset, and he set to work rectifying that fact, just after removing her petticoat.</p><p>Soon his hands were roaming her chest and stomach as Cullen pressed his cold breastplate into her naked back. Alissa used to hate that breastplate, but she found that she didn’t mind it, when she knew that it was soon going to be removed. It actually added a new sensation – the cool feeling at her back contrasted with the warm hands at her front.</p><p>Cullen didn’t allow her to focus on that for too long. He spun her around once more, and she was facing him as he hooked his fingers in the sides of her knickers and pulled them down. Alissa stepped out of them, at the same time leaving her shoes behind and moving closer to her lover.</p><p>She didn’t even wait for him to take her stockings off. He had a particular affinity for that garment and Alissa didn’t mind keeping them on.</p><p>“Your turn,” she said, unfastening his coat and getting up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth.</p><p>Cullen followed that kiss with one of his own, taking hold of her hips, his fingers squeezing her bare hips, and bringing her flush with his chest. The breastplate separating them was no longer freezing cold, but having her nipples brush against the metal made Alissa gasp. Cullen took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, and in a flash Alissa forgot about any other sensation.</p><p>When they parted for breath, her mind cleared, and she shook her head with a laugh.</p><p>“You are terribly distracting,” she chided playfully, quickly removing his vambraces.</p><p>“Should I apologize?” Cullen asked, smirking in the most dangerous manner. Alissa knew very well how good he could be at apologies. Momentarily she was tempted to let him do as he wished, but then she took a hold of herself. Shaking her head to clear it of the fog clouding her thoughts, she attacked his spaulders, which gave way under her skillful fingers. Months of undressing Cullen made her rather proficient at the task.</p><p>“Later you will apologize for distracting me,” she told him, starting to work on the buckles and fastenings keeping his breastplate in place, “but now you will lay on your back and let me take my pleasure from you.”</p><p>The breastplate clattered to the floor with a loud sound. Alissa knew that perhaps she should be more careful with that part of his armour, more so than with the others, but for the time being she didn’t care. And neither did Cullen. If he came to his senses later, she could perform an apology of her own.</p><p>“Your wish is my command, Your Worship,” Cullen told her, and Alissa huffed out a laugh. He knew very well what that title did to her, and apparently wanted to drive her to distraction before she could even get him naked.</p><p>“You, Ser,” Alissa poked Cullen in the chest with one finger, “are incorrigible.” </p><p>Cullen took a step back, pressing his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. As he did so, he moved closer to the bed, and Alissa felt inspiration strike her like a lightning bolt.</p><p>“There’s nothing I can do to stop you, is there?” she demanded, pressing two fingers to his chest, satisfied when Cullen took another step back.</p><p>“I don’t have the foggiest idea as to what the issue is, but I’m still ready to apologize,” Cullen deadpanned.</p><p>“Later,” Alissa insisted, pushing him lightly again, and feeling a grin spread over her face when Cullen walked right into the bed. He wobbled a bit, and with another gentle press of her fingers, he found himself sitting heavily on the mattress.</p><p>Amusement and exasperation were battling on Cullen’s face, and Alissa wiped both away, bending down and kissing him. Cullen’s groan could’ve been the result of frustration, but soon it turned into a sound of utter pleasure as he opened his mouth to her, and allowed her tongue to tangle with his.</p><p>Gripping his shoulders tightly, Alissa lowered herself to straddle him, and gasped when her bare flesh came in contact with his erection. They weren’t kissing any longer, just breathing together, their lips barely brushing, as Alissa rotated her hips in tight circles, grinding against him.</p><p>“I think I’m ruining your breaches,” she managed to say.</p><p>“I think I don’t give a damn about the breaches,” Cullen responded. As if to give his words more weight, he took a firm hold of her hips and pressed her even closer to his body.</p><p>‘Could I come like this?’ Alissa wondered, her hips moving restlessly.</p><p>The large belt buckle was impeding her movements, and so she moved her hands down, over Cullen’s chest and stomach, to reach the offending object, working on it quickly. With it out of the way, she could let go entirely, her fingers digging into Cullen’s sides for stability. </p><p>Cullen’s hands drifted from her hips to her arse, his long fingers kneading the flesh, and Alissa both wanted to rock forward over his cock, and backwards into his hands.</p><p>Now she was the one distracting herself from her ultimate goal, but what could she truly do?</p><p>A moan burst from her throat when Cullen moved one of his hands to grip at the base of her ponytail, pulling her head back, and kissed her arched neck. There was a slight pain in her scalp, contrasted with the pleasure sparking from her neck where Cullen kissed, licked and sucked the sensitive skin. When he reached the hollow of her throat and dipped his tongue in, she keened, and felt the vibration of Cullen’s pleased chuckle against her flesh.</p><p>That made her stop. He always found a way to take control, and even if one part of her wanted to melt under his touch and allow him to do as he pleased, another part insisted she see this through, be the one on top in every sense of the word.</p><p>With renewed determination, Alissa carded her fingers through Cullen’s hair, entirely destroying the carefully straightened strands, before taking a hold of them, pulling him away from her neck.</p><p>There was surprise in Cullen’s eyes as he looked down on Alissa, and that just wouldn’t do. The surprise was acceptable, welcome even, but the fact that he was still maintaining his height advantage was not.</p><p>Letting go of his hair, Alissa brought both of her palms to lay flat on his chest and gave a decisive push. She was fully aware of the fact that Cullen could resist if he truly wished, but he went easily, landing on his back.</p><p>His eyes roamed over her nude form, and Alissa felt her spine straightening on instinct, pushing her chest out, putting her on full display. Her shyness was all but gone. Cullen desired her, scars, imperfections and all, and under his gaze she felt like the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas.</p><p>As pleasant as it was to be looked at, being able to see her lover would be even more gratifying. He was still decisively overdressed. Alissa needed to remedy that as quickly as possible, so she took hold of both his shirt and undershirt and pulled them up over his midsection, exposing his toned muscles to her greedy eyes. Cullen aided her as best he could, lifting up his back and arms off the mattress. At last both pieces of clothing were unceremoniously dumped on the floor.</p><p>Alissa bent down to press her lips to Cullen’s, but before she could get lost in the kiss, she pulled back, and grinned when Cullen lifted his head, trying to follow her.</p><p>“Now <em> you </em> are teasing.” Cullen was all but pouting.</p><p>“Turnabout is fair play,” Alissa responded, cupping his cheek tenderly, before dragging her fingers down, over the well defined muscles of his chest, and the hard ridges of his stomach, resting just at the edge of his breaches. Cullen’s entire body was tense, and looking up, Alissa realized that so was his face. He was keeping himself still, allowing her to take the lead, even if he wanted to act himself.</p><p>“Would you like to flip me to my back, spread my legs and be inside of me?” she asked.</p><p>“Something like that,” Cullen admitted, swallowing hard.</p><p>“So not that <em> exactly </em>.” Alissa paused to think for a moment. “Would you like to roll me to my side, have my leg wrapped around your back?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to that.” Cullen shifted under her slightly, as if unconsciously trying to bring her attention back to his cock.</p><p>“It isn’t that either.” Alissa bit her lip in concentration. “Perhaps then you’d like to push me to all fours and dig your fingers into my hips as you fuck me from behind?”</p><p>The long groan was all the confirmation Alissa needed.</p><p>“Next time,” she promised, taking pity on her lover and herself, and pulling down his breeches and underclothes down to his thighs.</p><p>His cock sprang up, hard, thick and already leaking fluid. Alissa licked her lips and wrapped her fingers around the considerable girth, stroking it once, twice…</p><p>“Please,” Cullen whispered.</p><p>“Did you hear something?” Alissa asked, moving her hand up and down once more. “Maybe it was just the wind.”</p><p>“Please,” Cullen repeated, slightly louder this time.</p><p>“I definitely heard something this time,” Alissa said, raising up on her knees, her wet folds just above the head of Cullen’s cock.</p><p>“Alissa…” her lover breathed out.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Alissa lowered herself a bit, guiding the tip of Cullen’s erection to brush against her sensitive flesh. Beneath her, Cullen closed his eyes and gasped. In response, Alissa repeated her previous gesture, moving Cullen’s cock from her entrance to the top of her sex.</p><p>“Please,” he finally relented. “Please, Alissa.”</p><p>That was all she needed. Perhaps if he held out for just a bit longer, her own need would’ve overcome her, but they were never going to know that, and she considered herself the victor in this contest of wills.</p><p>With a quick movement, Alissa sank down, trembling as Cullen’s cock stretched her. She bent down once more to kiss Cullen quickly, before anchoring her palms on his chest, gaining the stability she needed to move again. Her body was ahead of her mind, her hips already lifting up and pressing down, before she had the time to wonder how to best go about the whole endeavour.</p><p>She felt her fingers curling, short nails digging into Cullen’s muscles, as she increased the pace of her movements. At first she was raising up just a tiny bit, experimenting with the new position, but soon it was not enough. Her body, used to Cullen’s insistent movements, demanded more - more friction, more speed, more heat, and so Alissa started moving her hips urgently. Every new angle was coaxing another moan from deep within her chest.</p><p>Beneath her, Cullen was breathing deeply. His hips shifted restlessly, trying to meet her movements, but his hands remained at his sides, gripping the fabric of the bedding tightly, his knuckles turning white. He was so good, trying to give her what she asked for. He deserved a reward.</p><p>“You can touch me,” Alissa told him, and nodded, as he started opening his mouth, no doubt to make sure that she was certain.</p><p>That was all the encouragement Cullen needed. One of his hands went to her arse, and the other to her thigh, both gripping tightly, possessively. Alissa stilled her movements, threw her head back and moaned, just enjoying the moment of connection. She liked what she was doing before, but this was better - this was them together, not just her fucking herself on his cock.</p><p>Looking down again, Alissa grinned at her lover, and saw his matching smile.</p><p>“I’m going to want to see you like this again,” she told Cullen, “under me, with your hair in disarray, desperate.”</p><p>“I like seeing you like this too - above me, concentrated, about to fall apart,” Cullen admitted. “But I can’t focus on ‘again’ while we’re still…”</p><p>Alissa bit her lip. He was right. There was nothing like the here and now. She pushed on his chest hard, lifting her hips so high that she was almost empty, before pressing down, feeling every inch of his cock entering her again. Cullen’s hands were aiding in her next movements, pulling her down, closer, faster. The pressure of his fingers was so strong that she suspected she was going to have small bruises there, just like he was going to wear the marks of her nails on his chest. Being branded in that manner, and leaving her mark in turn, was beyond exciting.</p><p>That thought spurred Alissa on. Her thighs were starting to ache slightly, but she enjoyed the burn in her muscles. Sweat was breaking out on her skin, and she relished that sensation as well.</p><p>With each passing moment Cullen was more and more active, more eager. He was lifting his hips up to meet her movements, thrusting up into her as much as his position would allow. Each time he was sheathed completely inside of her, they both groaned. They quickly found their rhythm, entirely in sync despite the newness of the position. It was as if their bodies had melted into one, connected by sweat and desire.</p><p>Alissa felt herself leaning forward, trying to readjust her grip, and moaned at the new angle she accidentally found. Her flagging strength returned to her tenfold as even more intense pleasure sparked from within her.</p><p>“You’re… close…” Cullen panted, himself apparently close to the brink. His eyes kept falling shut. There was sweat at his brow and his hair was returning to its natural curly state. He was glorious in his rapture, a powerful man under her, entirely in her thrall. </p><p>“Please,” Alissa breathed out. She wasn’t sure what she was asking for, or if she was asking Cullen or her own body, but he was the one who reacted, moving one of his hands from her leg to the apex of her thighs, touching her exactly where she needed him to. His other hand remained firmly planted on her arse, still pushing her on. </p><p>“Maker, we have to… have to do this more,” Cullen told her, between ragged breaths, his eyes blazing with want.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Alissa demanded, her tempo increasing, the words coming out of the mouth with difficulty as she chased her end. “Am I good?” she asked, seeking her lover’s approval in the midst of her pleasure.</p><p>“Perfect. You’re perfect,” Cullen responded without hesitation, and that was all it took to send Alissa over her edge.</p><p>She threw her head back and moaned, a loud unrestrained sound reaching to high heavens, beyond the hole in the roof. Her mind was flooded with joy as her body shook. She felt Cullen thrust up into her once more, before joining her.</p><p>They were both panting when Alissa fell down on his chest, still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Cullen wrapped his arms around her back, and Alissa buried her face in his neck, the cooling sweat between them a minor inconvenience she was willing to tolerate if it meant that she didn’t have to part from him.</p><p>“I think I should buy Sera an ale,” Alissa mumbled.</p><p>“On one hand I have to agree with you entirely, and on the other I don’t want to talk about Sera while I’m still inside of you,” Cullen responded, stroking her hair.</p><p>Alissa laughed, the sound muffled against Cullen’s flesh.</p><p>“Point taken. We should clean up anyway,” she said, rolling to her back. “Maker, but I’m knackered,” she added, throwing an arm to shield her eyes from the late afternoon sun poking through the hole in the roof.</p><p>She felt Cullen press a cloth into her hand, and without looking, made quick use of it.</p><p>“I think no one will begrudge us a small nap,” Cullen said, rolling Alissa back towards himself, allowing her to hide her face against his chest.</p><p>The nap might not have been as small as they planned. When Alissa woke up, the sun above them was replaced with stars. Cullen was already awake, reading some papers by candlelight.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” she questioned.</p><p>“You looked like you needed that,” Cullen responded, putting the papers down.</p><p>“I think I did,” Alissa agreed, stretching her arms above her head. As she did so, she noticed Cullen’s gaze drifting to her breasts. “It’s already late. No point in trying to be productive, is there?” she asked, rolling to her front and lifting her hips up in invitation.</p><p>“You’re the Inquisitor - whatever you say goes.” Cullen grinned, placing the papers on his nightstand and shucking his breaches.</p><p>This time Alissa found herself on all fours, just like they planned, her nails almost making holes in the bedding as she dug in, bracing herself against Cullen’s powerful thrusts. Maker, but she loved that too.  </p><p>As she was at last returning to the main keep, she saw Sera standing in front of the tavern, an unsettling grin on her face.</p><p>“Not a word,” Alissa told her in a stern tone. Did Sera hear them somehow? Or did she only suspect? Perhaps someone else overheard them and informed the elf - there was a hole in the roof after all, and Alissa wasn’t particularly quiet. But the most important question was - did Alissa care all that much?</p><p>The answer to the last question was a decisive ‘no’. Alissa pretended not to notice the rude gesture Sera was making - fingers of one hand entering a circle created by a thumb and forefinger of the other. The ale she was planning on buying Sera was going to have to wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this idea all the way back in the halcyon days of 2015, while playing the game for the first time, and I can't believe that it took me 5 years to write out this short and simple thing. I was debating posting it, since I don't know if there's any interest left, but I guess there's no point in consigning it to the purgatory of my Google drive. </p><p>If you're out there, reading and enjoying it, I'd sure appreciate a kudos or a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>